Flower in Winter
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: And from that moment, Sakura began to hate pink.
1. Chapter I: Promise

**D****isclaimer:** Naruto** doesn't belong to me**(Obviously)

**R****ating.** I guess T for now.

**W****arnings:** Drama/Romance.

**S****ummary: **And from that moment, Sakura began to hate pink.

* * *

**~The Flower in Winter~**

By: Evelyn Fiedler

**Chapter I**

~Promise.

* * *

The main tent of the fourth division was in utter calm. The events of the beginning of the war were strenuous for everyone.

She was a member of the third division officially, but tonight she was in the medical area to help with the injured. Sakura knew from the stories of veterans, back in her village, that living a Great Ninja War was one of the most hard and painful things that a shinobi would've to face in life. She always has paid attention to those stories, but in a mythical way. War seemed so distant when she was a child…

Nevertheless, when Sound attacked Hidden Leaf, part of the charm of innocent life she had, vanished. She understood that day that real ninjas would have to endure real death-threatening situations all the time, and the only real matter was to survive.

It was kill or die, simply as that.

Now, at her sixteen years old, she was sure she has no innocence anymore. She was broken, hurt beyond help. But even so, she knows she wants to find a new purpose in life. She was totally upset at herself when she realized that she wasted the three past years looking for someone who was dead.

Her heart wrenched painfully. How could she have been so damn blind?

How could she have done so many wrong things?

She regretted almost every day since she was six. So shallow, so arrogant, so mindless, so much like the pretty-face girls that she supposedly despised.

Sakura walked restlessly around the camp, clenching her gloved fists and gritting her teeth. The dim light of low campfires and some lamps in researching tents was the only sign of life there. The forest was in eerie silence, there was no breeze and no wild animal sounds.

Sakura thought that was creepy enough for a medical squad, but instantly reprimanded herself for such a weak behavior. She was a member of the third squad of the Alliance Shinobi, Haruno Sakura chunin from Hidden leaf. She was no weakling. No burden. No annoyance.

At least, not from now.

Another cruel squeeze of battered heart.

She sighed as jumped and landed in a high branch of a near tree. She rested her head on the bark and closed her eyes. Images of that day flashed in her mind faster for her to stop them.

_―¿What do you have to offer me?_

_―A-anything you want…_

_―Is that so? ―the dark of his hollow eyes, pierced her intently, and then at the girl on the floor―, then kill her._

A lump in her throat made difficult to breath. A quiet sob emerged from her mouth and she closed angrily her lips. She had seen the profound darkness of his stare, the indifference and the sheer determination to kill her.

He actually meant it. If Naruto hadn't rescued her, she will be dead or at least badly injured.

That Sasuke wasn't the one she had met. He was an empty shell of a man. The life of missing nin got the better of him, and just for a meaningless quest for power. He was unrecognizable and she must understand that once for all. He wasn't Sasuke from Konoha, and she wasn't in love with that Sasuke from Akatsuki.

She felt wetness in her eyes, and the burning sensation of cry began to explode in her chest. But no, she wasn't gonna cry anymore. Not for him, not for her own foolishness. She has to move on right now. She has to become strong and worth for her village and for her real friends. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune…her peers, all of them deserved her to wake up and start to get serious about her life.

Sasuke Uchiha was a name to forget. He not even may worth her hate. She has to find her own path in the maelstrom of battle, as the fairytale about battle-maidens with wings told.

For now, she'll have to do what it was told her so. Help in what she could and make sure she won't die and won't let anyone in her care, die.

She vowed that to the dark blue sky, devoided of stars. She promise to mend her shattered heart and become a real kunoichi from now. She promise to help Naruto win this war and then, she was going to travel to train as her teammates have done.

She was going to make her own name in the world. There was no room anymore for the little pink haired female of team seven, the teammate of Uchiha heir or Kyuubi vessel, the student of Copy Ninja Kakashi, apprentice of Sannin Tsunade.

She was going to be herself. Haruno Sakura. No less.

And from this precise moment, she began to hate pink and all that color represented.

* * *

**Hey! I'm quite old in , but this is my first story in english. I'm Evelyn and I'm from Colombia so I speak spanish and english. This idea was in my mind long time ago, but i haven't had time or courage to write it. But whatever.  
**

** I hope i wasn't horribly bad at grammar, but please tell me about all mistakes you can find.**

**Just let me know what do you think and if you would like me to continue.  
**

**Thanks a lot!  
**

**Eve~  
**


	2. Chapter II: Two opposite faces

**D****isclaimer:** Naruto** doesn't belong to me**(Obviously)

**R****ating.** I guess T for now.

**W****arnings:** Drama/Romance.

**S****ummary: **And from that moment, Sakura began to hate pink.

* * *

**The Flower in Winter.**

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler_

**Chapter II**

~Two opposite faces.

* * *

_One_

_Two_

_Three._

Sigh. Punch. Gasp. Dodge.

Drop of sticky sweat running down over her neck.

_Four_

_Five_

_Six._

Sakura landed her chakra enhanced fist in the ground. Large pieces of rock emerged in spikes hitting some of their enemies. She was panting now, this battle had lasted enough. Three hours. She was on the edge of chakra depletion.

Huh, Tsunade-shishou would kill her if she'd known.

―_¡Medic nins have not the luxury of run out of chakra. All your team will depend of you if they fall injured. You have to be the best among them, because you have to defend yourself and be ready to heal!_

Then her master had hit her onto a three at several kilometers of distance. Her leg had been shattered in pieces then.

Sakura grinned. Thanks to Tsunade her stamina and resistance to high doses of pain were showing now. One of her peers nodded at her with a knowing stare, she jumped high and her peer created a large water ball to finish the battle and the exhausted enemies didn't have enough time to dodge.

―Well done, Haruno-san ―said the male behind her. He was from Hidden Mist. Sakura nodded―. That strength is impressive. I suppose you're the famous pupil of the Legendary Sannin, are you not?

Sakura's smile was forced

―Yeah, I'm ―She has nothing more to add, so she started running to the rendezvous point to meet her team leader.

Her speed was faster than normal due to her gloom mood. She was tired to be recognized in reference to others. It was like she hasn't any name, any identity. She wanted to be the best in her field. She loved the healing abilities she'd learned in all those years, and she was damn good at it. Her chakra control was nearly perfect and that was her strong point. But Tsunade and Shizune were light years far away from her and some freaks like Kabuto and others were the same.

She felt that she never was going to be the best at that neither surpass her teacher and fellow. She definitely needed to go far from anyone to found her own perfection.

The mist nin followed her in silence, sensing the irritated waves emanating from her and probably knowing about her famous temper too and being wise enough to stay quiet.

When they arrived, there were two peers on the ground, covered in scarlet blood and panting hard. All selfish thoughts disappeared from her mind, letting her enter in her medic mode.

Without hesitation she kneeled at their side and green chakra began to flood from her hands. She looked the face of her patient. He was young, probably of her age; he had dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Sakura felt sadness, war was a terribly thing, even for ninja standards.

The young man looked at her clenching his mouth. He has several hemorrhages and probably an internal bleeding. Sakura knew that he was in pain and tried to attend the major injuries first, in order to assure that he'll live. He also has a few nasty burns in his chest, but those weren't life-threatening and would've to wait.

When the breath of the man became steadily and regular, she dropped her hands and inhaled deeply. Then she turned to the next patient. It was a woman around her thirties with a clean hole in where it was supposed to be the stomach.

The eyes of the women were serene as if she knew what was gonna happen and despite of the coughs filled with blood, her composure was awesome. Sakura pulled her green chakra into the flesh and tried hard to ignore the babbling in the back of her mind telling her that there weren't any way to reconstruct a whole organ with so little chakra and in such unsterilized environment.

―It's fine, miss medic ―said the women with harsh voice―. I know you can't do anything. You're dangerously close to chakra depletion and if you spend all in me; you'll be in great risk. I'm not gonna survive this one. What a shame.

Sakura gasped and stared numb at the kunoichi. Her temperature began to decrease rapidly and in matter of seconds, her breath was gone. Cold tears flooded from Sakura's eyes and hysterical sobs threatened to come out from her throat.

This wasn't the first time she lost a patient in her career. But it was the first time when the patient was so self-conscious of the power of death and so calm about it. Sakura admired how collect this ninja was, and inwardly prayed for all the other souls of warriors which won't survive the war.

Her team leader put a hand in her shoulder and Sakura almost flinched. With great effort she stood up and helped to settle her other patient in a portable stretcher. In utter silence, they headed the camp, the deep aura of death above them.

Sakura knew that shinobi life was ephemeral but that doesn't make it any easier. She was taught to save and every person who died in her care was as if a piece of her soul were diying with them.

They arrived after a half an hour of walking. The camp was quiet, though not as the medical one, there were some ninjas sharing meal or talking in whispers, Sakura even could've swore that she saw a couple hidden behind a tree making sounds.

The injured ninja was movilized to the infirmary tent, Sakura stayed at his side with blank expression. When he was settled down, she dressed up in medical attire and asked for some first aid items. She worked with the non-chakra abilities that any medic should know. The ninja stared at her shameless, but she hadn't time to feel awkward.

―You're Haruno Sakura ―this was a rhetorical statement, not a question. She nodded keeping her attention in her task, which was cleaning the burns and bleeding cuts.

He stayed quiet for a while, looking the top of the tent, but then his blue stare fixated on her again. Sakura frowned.

―Is there something wrong...ermm..? ― Which was his name?

He smirked.

―Souta, Asahi Souta.

She nodded absentmindedly.

―There you are, Asahi-san. Are you in pain? ― She asked.

―Not really, just a bit uncomfortable.

―No way to be helped ―She said, taking off the surgery gloves―. You must keep out of battle for at least two days. Do you understand? Your body needs to heal for itself.

Souta listened in silence, but when Sakura was going out of the tent whispering incomprehensible things, he caught the sleeve of her white medic coat. Sakura stopped cold and turned out slowly with a pink eyebrow raised.

―Yes, Asahi-san?

―I... ―the words seemed stuck in his throat. Sakura crossed her arms and waited patiently―. That woman, our peer...I...just want to say that...i'm really grateful with you, Haruno-san.

Her hard stare softened. Carefully, she sat down in the edge of the cot and sighed loud.

―When you become a medic, Asahi-san, the first thing you learn is to accept life and death as the opposite faces of the same coin. Losing someone is awful and heartbreaking, but we understand we're medics, not god. We fight our best to keep everyone alive, we practice to improve as much as we can, we endanger our safety and welfare for our patients, but in the end, we can't change the fact that we're simple humans.

She smiled sadly.

―So, please don't feel guilty, Asahi-san, that was matter of luck, if I had treated her first she could've made it, or perhaps not. Perhaps you had been dead or maybe not. We can't be sure. Things happen for a reason, and ―Sakura's expression became sour―, she's in a peaceful place now, and we're still here, in the middle of war. Perhaps you should feel sorry for us.

Souta gazed at Sakura calmly. Then he grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

―You're a good medic, Haruno-san, and also one of the kindest women I've ever met.

Sakura felt a faint blush covering her face.

―Thank you ―There was a curious awkward silence and Sakura started to fidget with one of her short pink locks―. Well then, keep in mind what I've told you, Asahi-san. And...ehm...see you around, ok?

Souta smirked faintly.

―Of course, Haruno-san.

Sakura nodded and flied from the tent. Nevertheless, she heard a soft whisper before she went to far away.

_―I really hope so_

* * *

**Hey, hello people!  
**

**I'm really grateful for the first reviews and hist I've got! I hope the timeline i've prepared for this fic would be a good one. Whatever. I'm babbling again.  
**

**I need to tell you that I'm not really a constant updater. I write in my free time and when I have a hit of inspiration. But no worries i'm developing a discipline.  
**

**However. I really want to know what do youy guys think about this second chapter and about Souta. He'll be an important Occ character. And well, someone told me that this fic should be a Sakura-multipairing. What do you think? do you want someone to be the main? Tell me about it!  
**

**Well, I guess we're seeing each other around.  
**

**Kisses  
**

**Eve~  
**


	3. Chapter III: Secrets to keep

**D****isclaimer:** Naruto** doesn't belong to me**(Obviously)

**R****ating.** I guess T for now.

**W****arnings:** Spoilers until manga chapter 590.

**S****ummary: **And from that moment, Sakura began to hate pink.

* * *

**The Flower in winter.**

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler_

**Chapter III**

Secrets to keep.

* * *

Sakura's day was getting worse and worse by the pass of the hours. She had woken up sore due to the effort she had made last night with her body. Speaking the truth, she was somehow proud of herself, she was able to discover the deception of the White Zetsu Army when one of them tried to disguise as Neji with the purpose of sneaking in the medical division tent to kill the doctors and medic-nins.

But nevertheless, she found too early that she had to write the report for the last mission and she has to deliver it in a matter of two hours (Honestly, paperwork in the middle of war?). Because of that she couldn't had breakfast and after that, she was terribly late for the check up of the patients in the infirmary tent.

It was the morning of the second day of the war. Sakura tried to not to think much about it. _This is like another mission. Do not lose focus._

She entered in the beige tent almost falling in the process. All injured patients looked at her with amused or surprised expressions and Sakura wished for her death. The only one that seemed in his own business was Asahi Souta who was eating slices of apple absolutely focused.

Sakura felt her heart flutter awkwardly and frowned at herself. What the hell? She wondered walking purposely towards him. She has to check up on him; to be sure he was developing normally, though he seemed pretty fine.

Perhaps she only wanted an excuse, who knows?

"Good morning, Asahi-san" she greeted with a strangely high pitched voice. The brown haired man smirked at her calmly.

"Hello, Haruno-san. Did you slept well?" he asked politely. Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"I'm here for your daily check up, since I'm the head medic in the third squad, ok?"

Souta didn't say anything, and Sakura assumed that it means 'yes' or 'whatever' so she proceeded.

One of the quirks that she'd developed through the years of training was the absolute need of using latex gloves for touching the skin of someone; women or men, without distinction.

But according with her stressful day, there was no spare gloves. She held the urge of screaming out loud with frustration and inhaled deeply. Very deeply.

She glanced at Souta for the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly. Huh, well, if there wasn't another choice…

"Very well, Asahi-san, please take your shirt off. I need to see the burns and the cuts.

Souta complied immediately, though with grim face. Probably pain and strain of the muscles. Sakura had seen lots of male half-naked bodies and sure, this one was a good one, according with her own personal ranking. Lean and lithe, tanned and defined and…

Stop.

What the hell?

She shook her head scowling inwardly. He was a patient, nor piece of meat, and mostly, he was a comrade who was injured because of her incompetence. She had to focus.

She performed the check up in absolute silence, trying to ignore when Souta shivered under her touch. She was such a pervert, what a shame, she scolded herself.

Thank god, the healing process was doing great, the burns were almost dry and the cuts just pink scars along the cinnamon skin.

"Everything all right, Haruno-san?" asked Souta after long minutes of her scrutiny. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Yes, indeed. Your healing process is quite fast"

Souta was about to respond, but in that precise moment, Shizune entered in a hurry.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm glad I manage to find you" she said walking fast towards her "Hokage-sama requires you in her tent immediately"

Sakura raised her brows in silent questioning but Shizune only shrugged. Finally, deciding that Tsunade would shout at her if she doesn't hurried up, she wrote some lines in the clip board and nodded at Souta and Shizune after disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Tsunade tasted the bittersweet flavor of sake of her -now empty- secret bottle of sake for emergencies. Suddenly, a blur of leaves formed in front of her and her apprentice of pink hair appeared.

"Tsunade-sama" she said bowing respectfully. Tsunade nodded in approval at her transportation jutsu.

"I'm gonna be quick, Sakura" said Tsunade with strong, powerful voice "I need to assign you task right now that is unrelated with your duties in the third division and the medical area"

Sakura frowned but maintained the silent while her mentor talked.

"And for you to understand the importance I'm going to tell you some ranked S info, which only the Commands of the divisions and the leaders of intelligence are aware of."

All right, now Sakura was a little concerned. What could've happening that the rest of the Shinobi Army was unaware? Never the less, Sakura nodded solemnly and adopted a completely blank expression.

"I assure you, I can be trusted, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade observed her pupil and sighed inwardly. She hated what war was able to do to people; especially the young ones.

"We have discovered that Kabuto Yakushi is pretty much alive and now he's trying to run a jutsu which's able to reanimate dead bodies. It's called the 'Edo Tensei' and now, all Kages have to prepare to endure a long battle against the former Kages of Kiri, Mizu, Suna and Iwa"

Sakura's eyes widened and a painfull knot formed in her throat. A jutsu to manipulate the bodies of the dead? The twisted mind of that freak had no end?

Tsunade have Sakura some seconds to assimilate the information and then, continued.

"The task I need to give you it's to keep safe my tent Sakura. Here there is all the important information about Konoha. Secrets that I couldn't leave in the village for fear of the crows that always are near"

"Why me, shishou? Why no one of your commanders? Or your ANBU bodyguards?"

Tsunade's hard stare softened.

"You're mi disciple, Sakura. I can trust you with my life. Furthermore, you're a medical expert and a fighter. I know you can do it"

Sakura felt a mix of pride, sadness and guilt. She kneeled in front of her leader and bowed her head.

"I accept my task and I swear to fulfill my duties as expected. My heart and soul shall follow the Will of Fire"

Tsunade smirked upon the vow of the Konoha Shinobi. Sakura raised her head and looked at Tsunade's eyes silently. The last of the Densetsu no Sannin understood immediately.

"We'll discuss it when I come back"

Sakura stood and nodded. Tsunade took some belongings and began to make a sequence of seals.

"I'll be expecting you, shishou. Good luck"

Seconds after, Sakura was totally alone.

* * *

The white moon glowed poorly in the dark sky, there were few stars and the wind blew noisily. It was almost as if the nature wanted to help the two silent figures into crossing the silent forest without being noticed.

Both of them jumped effortlessly from branch to branch, swinging the black robes and merging their shadows with the trees and bushes.

"We should stop in some point, Nagato" a Tall, dark haired man with intense red eyes spoke quietly.

The second person, another tall male with ringed eyes and white hair nodded once and jumped to the ground.

Both of them walked towards a cave carved on stone and settled in the entrance without sound. They certainly were men of few words and right now, they needed to think about what they will do next.

Summoned from death in the middle of war, a war that had gathered the five great Ninja Villages to fight together. Itachi never thought that was even possible. Surviving a Ninja World War at the age of four had taught him that shinobi were the worse type of humans beings in the surface of earth.

But now, against all the odds, they were working in unison for survival. That reminded Itachi another important thing: shinobi were animals, and like any other animal in nature, the instinct of keep breathing was stronger that anything.

Somehow, Itachi knew that all this change in the kage's demeanor was partly because of the influence of the new generation of ninja. Itachi felt glad, the world would be a better place to live in if they managed to overcome the war.

But now he and Nagato must be very aware of the situation. For what they could gather, both forces were depleted to the half of combatants; their commanders would be strategizing and planning about the next move. It was of those periods of time in a war of tense quietness, Itachi thought, and they will have to wait and see.

Itachi walked in silence until a small river, near to the cave after glancing at Nagato. He nodded knowingly and continued star gazing lost in his own thoughts. The former Uchiha heir kneeled in front of the crystal black water and observed his reflection. He was the same that left Konoha several years back, his face and body belonged to a healthy male in his twenty-five, only the few light cracks in the pale skin announced the fact that this body was functioning with something else different than life-force.

He stared at the image of his reddish eyes and almost immediately the faces of all the members of his family, of his clan appeared in his mind, painfully clear and defined. The brightest, thought, was the chubby grin of a little Sasuke. Itachi couldn't avoid the want to see his baby brother; everything he had done in life was for keeping him safe and away from the horrors of civil war. Certainly, Sasuke had hated him all his life, and in the end he had died with the only purpose of assuring him a tranquil existence. But it was all worth the sacrifices.

But now, with this unexpected, unwanted and unasked opportunity, he wondered if perhaps they could exchange some words for the sake of old times and deep brotherly affect he had. _Perhaps…_

"The summoner is keeping us away from now" murmured Nagato when Itachi entered again in the cave. The Uchiha assented.

"It seems that he doesn't want to reveal all his cards before necessary"

Nagato closed his ringed eyes.

"I just wonder how this will develop from onwards"

* * *

Sakura sighed tiredly. She had been sorting scrolls for the past day and still the floor and all available table and chair were full of them. There was no point; Shishou was just too lazy and disorganized. She just wondered why the Hokage wanted to bring all this info when she could've left some trusted chuunin assisting the private records back in home.

The pink haired medic-nin dropped her gaze in the journals of war that Tsunade had, they resumed all the events during the past three days. It was bizarre how many things could happen in the lapse of seventy-two hours, thought Sakura, reading the detailed reports of the battles in the Lands of Frost and Lightening, the one in the Land of Hot Water and the ambushes and small skirmishes between tropes of White Zetsu and squads of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Only three days and so many wounded and deceased, so many families destroyed. How much time this will last? It felt like an eternity.

There was hope, though. Naruto and Killer B –the eight tailed Jinchüriki- had appeared in the end of the first day. The power of the tailed-beasts was truly formidable, Sakura could tell, and having both of the most powerful was like breathing again. Thanks to both, the White Zetsu Army was over.

The Allied Shinobi Forces just have to defeat the real Uchiha Madara, the rest of the undead controlled by the Edo Tensei technique, Yakushi Kabuto and discover who the hell was the Tobi guy behind the _Eye of the Moon_ plan.

Still some work to do, huh?

Sakura shook her head. There wasn't time for negativity. They would win and will return to home together. She couldn't allow herself the mere thought of someone important dying or worse, they losing this war. It just wasn't an option.

She stood up and stretched with the grace of a feline. The tent of the Hokage hadn't sustained any ambushes during the absence of her shishou; it was pretty boring, but at the same time, Sakura preferred being safe and unoccupied.

Well, _unoccupied_ in terms of fighting, because doing paperwork and sorting scrolls couldn't be called _nothing._

Suddenly, she walked until a small mountain of papers piled in a messy stack on a bookshelf. It had caught her attention a glimpse of some known symbol. She took the sheets and looked carefully. The insignia if the Uchiha Clan, the white and red fan was in the top of each title.

Uchiha Clan. Sasuke. Disappointment. There was the same train of thought every time. She was starting to feel disdain and coldness towards him.

But something else filled her mind in that moment. Sakura frowned. Those papers were a large mission report, which name was: _Konoha SS- ranked assignment number 145. Uchiha Clan assassination._

"Assignment? " repeated Sakura in low voice. What meant that? SS- ranked? She thought the highest raked missions were the S-class ones.

Her green eyes read down rapidly, growing wide with each paragraph. This couldn't be possible. Her mind refused categorically those statements. The elders of Konoha…Sakura knew they were nosy and tried to control Tsunade from the shadows, but this…this was _treason, betrayal._

The dark eyes of a thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi in a small photo on the top of the files mocked her. She could cope with the version of the former Uchiha heir being a psychopath; she could gather fear, hatred and repulsion for the one who slaughtered his entire family on cold blood for the only desire to become powerful.

But she couldn't feel anything bad for a Shinobi accomplishing an order from the highest authority of his village.

Sakura's eyes filled with sorrow. All shinobi world was at war in this precise moment, but in the depths of her mind she still believed in the kindness of the human kind. She wasn´t naïve, she knew ninja were assassins hired by the rich society for the dirty works that have to be done.

_But…_

Kill an entire Clan. Each child, each elder, each woman, each man. Even the non-guilty ones, even the civilians. Dead by the order of the trusted leaders.

Sakura's ninja path was in where you protected the loved ones. And Konoha was her homeland; all its inhabitants were family. She could not forgive those actions and foremost, she could not forgive the _lies _of all those years.

However, she mustn't limit the knowledge of this whole matter in this sole document. She'll have to gather more facts. She'll ask shishou and Naruto. Somehow, he always was aware of everything.

She was just too confused to do something about it. Her entire system of beliefs and probably, her life could change with this. And Sasuke…? Was he aware? If was shocking for her, for Sasuke would be like smashing his world, he could go downright insane.

Suddenly, it was too hard to breathe; she walked out of the tent and the fresh night air sent chills along her spine. It was a dark night, the moon was hidden behind some big grey clouds and the stars lost its shine in the enormous sky.

The forest was filled with the sounds of little creatures and the soft blowing of wind. But Sakura was lost in thoughts, afraid of the results of the war, but now, frightened of how life will be _after,_ when she has to face this whole thing.

* * *

**Hey people.**

**Thanks for reading, first of all. Secondly, I apologize for the quotation marks in the past chapters; in spanish we use the long dash for dialogues. I didn't remember that in english i have to use the inverted commas. Thaaank you for tell me~  
**

**Now, I have some clarifications to offer.**

**1. The events of this fic are somehow according with manga until chapter 590. From there I'm the mistress of what will happen.  
**

**2. I changed some of the timeline in the original story. You see, in the last part, Sakura is in the third day of war and the whole battle Itachi-Sasuke vs Kabuto hasn't ocurred yet (which in the manga happened in the second day of war)  
**

**3. Sakura didn't know anything about the Uchiha Massacre until this.  
**

**4.I made up the SS-ranked missions, are part of my plot.  
**

**5. I decided a main pairing for this fic in general. You will have to wait a bit to see it.  
**

**6. I'm going to kill some important characters.  
**

**Mhh, well, I think this is all for now.  
**

**I would like to know what do you guys think about this chapter, so some feedback will be awesome.  
**

**:) Thank you. See ya!  
**

**Evelyn F~  
**


End file.
